fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Westcliff Shooting Range
Westcliff Shooting Range is a quest in Fable II available in Westcliff, where you can win prizes depending on how well you do. Description When competing in the contest, you are given three rounds to shoot as many targets as possible. You use whatever ranged weapon you have equipped, though a pistol is recommended and a blunderbuss is strongly discouraged. When each round begins, cardboard targets will start popping up and down. As long as a target is up you can hit it. There are two types of targets: bandit targets and civilian targets. The targets you must aim for depend on who is in charge of Westcliff. If it is still lawless then you must only hit civilian targets. Hitting a civilian is worth 1 point. Getting a head shot on the target is worth 3, however the game registers a headshot from the shoulder up giving more room for error. Hitting a bandit target is worth -1 points. However, if you gave Barnum 5,000 gold before you travel to the spire, then you must aim for the bandit targets, which worth 1 point, with a head shot again being worth 3. This time hitting a civilian target is worth -1 points. If you want to win the first prize you have to get a least 58 points in two of the three rounds and you have to get 59 points in one round. Which means that you have to get 19 headshots and one normal shot in the rounds in which you score 58 points and 19 headshots and two normal shots in the other round. In order to get those points you have to get one headshot every three seconds. The Prizes are as follows: :Prize 1(175 points): The Red Dragon (if you succeed after acquiring the pistol, you get a 5000 gold cash prize.) :Prize 2(150 points): Hero Doll :Prize 3(125 points): Cure-All Health Potion :Prize 4 (95 points): Table Wine :Prize 5 (65 points): Worn Double Bed :Prize 6 (45 points): Dog Treat The quest is made available the first time you go to Westcliff. Tips Here are some tips that will allow you to get a high score easily on the shooting range; * Do not focus on a place where there is only one bandit and one villager. It may sound crazy, but ignore them. There will be one place with a cluster of bandits and one with cluster of villagers. * Don't be scared when you reach the final stage. In fact this is the easiest stage, since the cut outs are very close to you, making it easier to get those oh so precious head shots. * The best guns when trying to achieve a high score are the Flintlock Pistol or the master Clockwork Pistol. This is because these pistols have the shortest reload times and don't block as much of the screen, unlike the rifles/crossbows. (Don't even think about using the Blunderbuss which has short range and could hit the villagers/bandits which could result in you losing points.) * Do you remember the sidequest that allowed you to regenerate the town of Westcliff by giving Barnum 5,000 gold? Well, it is preferable that in fact you do pay for the regeneration, because on the Shooting Range you will now have to shoot Bandits as opposed to civilians. This will make achieving a high score easier because they are larger targets and therefore easier to shoot. * The most important tip; TAKE YOUR TIME!!! This cannot be stressed enough because if you panic and spam shots at the first cardboard cut-out you see then you'll be only getting 1 point and reloading unnecessarily. Which is what you don't want. Take 2-3 seconds to aim at each target's head and you'll see the points rack up. It may seem painfully slow but you'll earning be 50-70 points per round as opposed to 20-30, earning you the fabled Red Dragon. * Practice makes perfect. This may seem obvious but when you start memorizing the pop-ups you'll be achieving high scores with your eyes closed. * Sometimes, the cutouts go straight back up after being shot. This allows for easy gathering of points, especially if you lined up a head shot. This is actually the easiest way of getting The Red Dragon, but requires some luck, so don't rely on it. To sum up; use a pistol, take your time and aim for the head and you'll be hitting the 200's in no time. Note: If you get the second-place prize multiple times, you can get multiple hero dolls. This is especially useful when trying to acquire all the hero dolls through trades. Category:Fable II Quests